Talk:Genesis Power Up Parts
rain armor the rain armor kit is nothing more but the special connectors. it doesn't come with the power up parts sets which makes its price rather ridiculous if one is lucky enough to find one in the first place. --Hollow ichigo 15:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Soul boosters are not Ptero Rayse parts, they connect at the same part of the pack but Soul boosters were meant to go on Murasame's face or Bamburain's legs while Ptero's wing connectors don't. take a look http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/7117/soulpart.jpg http://img541.imageshack.us/img541/2153/pteropart.jpg Clean up This page appears to contain loads of unsourced content, making me think it is simply someone's opinion, rather than actual fact. For instance, as the above comment states, the soul booster is said to be a reused ptero rayse, but the article then goes on to list a heap of features that appear to explictily contradict this point. I don't know the truth of the matter, but what I do know is that as it stands, this article is of an unacceptably low quality. Slax01 03:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thinks you can fix it then? You seem to be good at fixing articles up. (Zoids Fanatic 04:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC)) If I could, I would, but I have no idea what the article's trying to say. It's so confused between unreleased versions, redesigns and remounts that I quite frankly have no idea what's true and what's not. for instance: what has the savigna got to do with the Bio Crusher? As far as I can tell, absolutely nothing. So why is it in the article? Well, I have no idea. Should I remove it? Well, no, because I don't know why it was included in the first place. Also, the "speculated" Galaga figure. Speculated by who? Why was it speculated? Was it planned and then cancelled, or was it just not produced at all? Given I can't answer these questions, I cannot do the cleanup. However, if no-one can come up with citations in a reasonable amount of time, I will do the "cleanup"... However it will simply consist of me deleting half the page, which I really don't want to do. Slax01 04:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Continuing with the above point, I have removed most of the speculation quite some time ago but I left in the Ra Kan bit because it claimed that it was actually cancelled, and not simply planned, like the others were. However, I have come to realise that Kotona and Mii were the only two to see a release. Anyone else realise what I'm insinuating here? If you don't let me spell it out: Kotona and Mii were franchised heavily, much moreso than other characters, most notably by the ending themes (and associated music sales). Given this, I see no reason why special kits would be made -or even planned- for other characters. Can someone please shed some light on the claim that the other charters actually had kits in the works? Slax01 23:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC)